A Life of Love is Hard Enough
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: TK and Kari were a happy couple. Kari has to go to boarding school and has to leave TK for a while. She finds a special someone while at boarding school, which breaks TK's heart. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Promises are Meant to be Broken

A Life of Love is Hard Enough

(Promises are Meant to be Broken)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, simple, neh?

Author's Note: Hiya'z. I've decided to switch my name back to TaKaRi4LyFe again!~ Yup, I've gotten back into the Takari spirit and even though I still like Leeki and all, I thought what the hey, T.K. looks cuter then Henry and Kari looks prettier then Rika. So yeah~! Anyway, this is a ______ fic and I might start continuing the fic, "Camping to Deepen a Bond" again~! Anyway, just saying and all so enjoy the fic.

Summary: T.K. and Kari are happily coupled. Kari then has to move away to boarding school. She then moves away and stays there for 4 years. While over there, she meets someone there. When she comes back, she brings that special someone back to Odaiba, Japan. The problem is… T.K. is now heartbroken and that special someone is someone T.K. knows.

-

"It won't be that bad," said Kari to T.K. almost crying.

"I hope not," whispered T.K. as he held Kari in his arms, tears strolling down his cheek.

"Come on, T.K., please don't cry. Then I won't be able to leave you," she said now crying.

"I'm sorry, Kari. I just don't want you to go away from me," he continued.

"It's only for 4 years though… sniffle…so please don't cry," she said crying still.

"A lot can happen in 4 years though," he said.

"But I promise we'll always be together at heart," she comforted.

"Well, lets enjoy the time we have with each other here," T.K. said as they kept close to each other.

**The next day**

Kari had packed up her things and was now at the airport with all of her friends and family there.

"Kari, study hard, and show them what the Kamiya family is made of," said her brother, Tai.

"I will," she said smiling and gave him a hug.

"Be sure to write whenever you can, and call everyday, k?" said her mother and father.

"Of course, Mom. Sure thing, Dad," she replied giving them a long, warm hug.

After everyone had their chance to say goodbye, Kari confronted T.K. who had his hands behind his back.

"Kari…" T.K. said softly.

"T.K…" Kari replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever, but T.K. soon remembered what he wanted to do.

"Oh! I wanted to give you this," T.K. said as he gave her a beautiful necklace made of silver. 

Kari looked at the design. It was the crest of light and hope mixed together.

"It's to remind you that I'll be waiting for you right here, forever."

She almost started to cry when T.K. stopped her.

"Please don't… and remember Kari, no matter what, I'll always love you."

"Oh T.K.~ I'll always love you too!" she said hugging him. 

He began to hug her too.

"Flight 203 will now be boarding," said the intercom. 

"Oh, you better get going," said T.K.

He held her hand and walked her to the ticket booth. Before they parted, they gave each other a passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you, T.K.!" she said as the escalator took her with.

"And I, you," he lipped to her as he waved. 

Everyone started shouting farewell to her as she vanished from their view and into the plane, that would be separating two lovers for 4 years.

Everyone waited for the plane to take off. When it finally took flight, they all began to leave, except T.K.

"Please be safe," T.K. whispered as he stared at the plane soaring into the sky.

**3 years later**

It had been so long since Kari was away from T.K. and there wasn't one second when he didn't miss her. He had been on the computer when an e-mail caught his eye.

"Huh? It's a letter from Kari!" he said to himself as he clicked on the icon. Happiness and excitement filled his body anytime he received a letter from his one love.

"Let's see… Dear T.K., how are you doing? I'm doing great over here and I sure miss you. Classes here are continuing to go well, and there's only one more year till I return back to Japan! I can't wait to come back, but… I won't be coming back alone. T.K……I have to be serious here for a moment. I don't know how to say this to you but, I have found a new love while over here……? A new love? I know I promised to love you forever, and I do, just not that way anymore. I'm sorry, T.K. Please forgive me. I hope you understand and please don't be sad. Please don't be sad??? How can I not be sad!? How could you do this to me, Kari? I thought you loved me…" he said breaking down in tears. "I thought…we were meant to be…"

**1 year passes**

Today was the day Kari came back from boarding school and everyone was so excited, everyone except T.K. who had become depressed over the last year. The plane was to arrive in a couple of seconds and as the seconds passed, T.K.'s heart continued to feel heavy. 

"Flight 203 has now arrived," said the intercom.

People came swarming out of the plane and finally, Kari came out, and everyone came rushing to Kari hugging her and asking her questions about the trip. After everyone had said what they wanted, T.K. was about to confront her when another guy slipped his arm around Kari's waist. T.K.'s eyes widened.

"Kai?!?!" he shouted, angrily.

~Uh oh! Who's this Kai guy and why is T.K. so upset seeing him? Anyway, hope you guys liked it and be sure to catch my next chapter.


	2. Reunion of the Troubled Past

A Life of Love is Hard Enough

(Reunion of the Troubled Past)

Disclaimer: Digimon and Trigun are not owned by me.

Author's Note: Hiya~! I hope you people enjoyed my first chapter. The second chapter is kind of a flashback of T.K.'s past and his encounter with Kai. Oh, and Kai is not any of the digidestined you've met before. He came from another group of digidestined. The indivisual names of all these people aren't digi-destined but rather tamers. The plot may be a little confusing at first and if you still have questions about it, just ask if you review. So till then, enjoy!~ 

Time Explanation: (Remember, 3 years between season 1 and 2, 4 years now since after season 2. 7 years now since season 1. The flashback takes place after season 1 but before season 2)

-

T.K. starts to think back with flashy vivid memories of both him and Kai.

"Kai?!?!" he shouted, angrily.

The dark-haired boy took notice of T.K.

"What the? Oh, it's you, huh?" he said mockingly.

Kai just sneered at him and faced Kari.

"Kari, is this eager, little kid the one you were talking about?" he asked her in a different tone of voice then he used with T.K.

"Yes, he's my _ex_-boyfriend," she said calmly.

The way she said EX stuck out in T.K.'s mind. Ryo just smiled and gave her a kiss, then walked over to T.K. They both stood in front of each other motionlessly staring into each other's eyes. A sense of rivalry started to spark between them. Suddenly, Kai gives a light-hearted smile.

"So, have the normal tamers treat you well?"

T.K. then, with a smile replies.

"Yeah, best years of my life."

**Flashback**

The scene changes to a desert-like place in the Digital world.

**5 years ago** 

T.K.'s vision is blurry but soon starts to clear up as he sees Kai's face in the shadow. 

"Come on, T.K. Get up," he said reaching out his hand.

"Monster!" shouted T.K. as he tried to punch Kai as he got up.

Kai dodged his assault by moving back.

"Come on, don't be like that," he replied coolly.

"Tokomon's mom! His dad! His family… you killed them all!!!" yelled T.K. as his eyes were teary.

Suddenly, Kai's expression turns psychotic as he grins evilly.

"Hehe, yeah! Isn't it great?!"

"Y-you're not normal…" T.K. said to Kai.

Kai suddenly grew in a rage as he kicked T.K. to the ground.

"Of course not!!! I'm not like the rest of them! I'm better then that! We're better then that! We're different from the rest of those stupid tamers and you know that! I found my way out of my group and you'll soon find your way out. You already came with me back here, didn't you?"

T.K. continued to hold his stomach and kneel in pain.

**A week later**

It was night and Kai was sleeping on the ground. T.K. held a gigantic rock over his head, about to strike Kai in the head with it. Suddenly, a voice inside his head stopped him.

"No body ever has the right to take the life of another," whispered Kari's voice.

"I-I know… but Kari… he-… he's done such horrible things…" T.K. said to himself choking on his tears.

T.K. slowly put the rock down and walked to where he slept before. Then he laid down and rested for the night crying to himself.

**2 months later**

"Ah here we are," said Kai as they stood in front of a huge, ancient temple. "Wait here for me, okay?"

"Alright," said T.K. as he saw Kai go in the building with Choromon and T.K.'s digimon, Tokomon. 

**1 month later**

"It's so lonely… I don't want to be alone," T.K. murmured to himself.

Just then, Kai came out with Choromon's ultimate form, Cyberdramon and Tokomon's ultimate form, Magnaangemon following behind him. He walked to a nearby cliff and faced a city. 

"Cyberdramon, attack that nearby building over there," said Kai as he pointed to a large, black, building that looked like a skyscraper. 

"Desolation claw!" roared Cyberdramon as he swiped his claws at the nearby building, deleting it from existence. 

"Hmm… a 13% output. I guess this is all the power the digimon can access right now. 

Kai then faced T.K.

"Cyberdramon is my digimon and Magnaangemon is yours," he said pointing to the angel digimon.

Magnaangemon then flew toward T.K.

"How did you get them to be so strong?" T.K. asked curiously.

"Oh, that's nothing, this is only 13% of their actual power. With these two, we will create a perfect world here and destroy everyone who threatens our dream.

"Our dream?! This is your dream! All I wanted to do is to become unique and not like everyone else!"

"And you'll have your dream, if you do exactly as I say!" said Kai starting to turn a little psychotic again.

"No!" argued T.K. as he commanded Magnaangemon to attack Cyberdramon and Kai. Magnaangemon sliced Cyberdramon with his blade and dedigivolved him back to Choromon, then punched Kai in the stomach. Then T.K. got on Magnaangemon and flew away.

"Nooo! Come back!" shouted Kai as he held his stomach in pain and stared at T.K. fly away from him.

**5 months later**

T.K. was in his room on the computer when he found something interesting.

"Huh? A Patamon colony. The same colony Patamon's family used to be in! This is great!"

T.K. entered the Digiworld with excitement and determination.

He ran with Patamon flying beside him, as they were eager to see Patamon's relatives.

**At the colony**

"Hu…uh……" T.K. gasped in horror.

All of the Patamon were gone except one who was in the mercy of Cyberdramon's hand. Cyberdramon was squeezing the Patamon in his hand slightly as Kai stood next to him.

"Well hey there T.K.," Kai waved to him. 

Kai nodded to Cyberdramon as he crushed the Patamon to digideletion. The cry of the Patamon stung T.K.'s ears.

"Now everything that you wanted to help Patamon with is gone," remarked Kai.

"Is that your excuse for killing!?" yelled T.K. as his eyes weld up with tears.

"Patamon! Attack Kai!" ordered T.K.

"Boom bubble!" yelled Patamon as a burst of air flew toward Kai.

Cyberdramon swiped the ball of air away with his claws. Cyberdramon suddenly rushed and rammed into Patamon knocking him to the ground.

"Patamon, digivolve!" shouted T.K.

**Digivolution theme**

"Patamon digivolve to!"

"Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to!"

"Magnaangemon!"

T.K. got ready to order Magnaangemon to attack Cyberdramon and Kai.

"Are you going to attack us, T.K.? Are you honestly going to attack us again?? HUH!?!?!" screamed Kai as a big warp started to suck everything around it.

Soon, the whole village was sucked in by the Gate of Destiny as sand and dust clouded everything in sight.

**Present**

"Uhh…T.K.? Are you okay?" asked his older brother.

T.K. didn't respond to Matt's voice at all. It seemed as if he was lost in a train of thought.

"T.K.? T.K.?" called out Kari.

T.K.'s thoughts of the past stopped as he faced Kari. She first a little hesitant to say anything but soon took a big breath and relaxed a little.

"I missed you," she said smiling.

"…………………… how could you…… do this to me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry T.K. But I think it's better that we remain friends then lovers…" she answered.

"But he…he's everything you hate……" T.K. replied.

"Am I? Or are you the one with everything she hates? Look at these scars," Kai said showing the scars on his body. "These are from when you attacked me. Yeah, I know you remember. Tell her, T.K. Aren't you the one who put these scars on my body?"

Everyone was silent as they all looked at T.K.

"I…i… yes…… I did it."

  
~What'll T.K. do now that Kai has got him where he wants him? If you are confused at all about the past, just ask in the review and I'll answer them in the next fic.


End file.
